


Quiet night

by MaaaaT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaaaT/pseuds/MaaaaT
Summary: Lapis visits Pearl one night.





	Quiet night

Pearl is leaning quietly against the window, watching the storm across the dark beach. At this time of night, everything is silent except for the ever changing nature. This planet is full of movement and she eventually came to appreciate its beauty for herself. It took time, thousands of years really, to stop being here only for Rose, but also for herself. This planet of freedom, full of possibilities...  
The wind blows and screams in its random patterns, she watches silently while time passes and the Earth keeps turning on its axes. It will face the sun once more, and a new day will began, and on and on years blur and everything changes but pretty much stays the same on the large scale of things. For a gem of her age, it is hard to be amazed even more surprised by anything anymore. What a strange sensation, contemplating the beauty of Earth as well as its boring monotony. In a few hours time she will start making breakfast for an ever growing boy who always needs sustunance no mater his changing body, she will correct his vocabulary no mater his extending knowledge, and on and on it goes, always moving and always the same.  
Something shifts in the quiet atmosphere, a crack of wood that wasn't caused by the wind, a movement on the porch just there. In mere seconds the shadow of a body appears at the door, hovering. Pearl tenses. Even after all the mater of the Earth dealt with, with Steven being back and safe, Pink Diamond free to run his colony without any more interferance from Blue, Yellow or White Diamond, the habit is engrained in her demaner since the war. The reflex of survival. She is ready to summon her weapon at any moment when the moonlight clears the face of the intruder. Lapis's face.  
At once Pearl's breath catches. The blue gem is glowing in the night natural light, flickels of gold shining on her soft skin. Lapis Lazuli have always been rare on Homeworld, valued and protected, respected in court for their grace and sheir power. One of the most perfect gems after a Diamond, they were tuked away in marvelous palace, isolated from the world, a joyle shown only on rare occasions. Looking at Lapis now, Pearl can only be compelled to watch and feel somewhat priviledge to witness the blue gem in her natural element, far from the pompus of court, in open space. Free. It took a really long while for the gem to find her balance on Earth, to heal from her past captivities, those of her life on Homeworld, her life in the mirror, her fusion with Jasper, her running away from the Diamonds. So many lifetimes of being emprisonned left emotional scars that Steven's ever sharing love and joy helped amand in time.  
Pearl swallows and doesn't really decide to move, but her feet take her to the door, closer to the gem. In moments the door is opened and she is standing in front of Lapis under the moon as the wind blows. Small drops of rain dance in the sky, on Lapis's blue skin, making her glow even more. Her short hair is unkept and wild, her thin skirt hits Pearl's leg almost playfully, for there is a glint of what she dares call happyness in Lapis's black eyes. She is there in the middle of the night, happy, a small half smile on her lips, looking strongly yet quietly at Pearl.  
Then Pearl realises seconds has past where neither said anything. That's hardly appropriate and absolutly not like her to not fill the air with words and lessons. But, she muses lost in Lapis's silent stare, her ineffeciency with words has become somewhat commun around the rare gem. It isn't often they are alone just the two of them, but when they are there is always this... this. A quiet sort of sharing of space and time, oddly not unconfortable, just different. As where Garnet isn't talkative either, Pearl is always prompt to fill in the blanks and provide suggestions, insensitives or escape the silence all together. She is not that good with silence anyway. Her chamber in the temple is always playing soft calming music. She finds it soothing, it calms her mind wheras other people's silence puts her on edge, makes her fidgeting.  
Lapis is the exception. Odd.  
She is so deep in her inner observations she startles when something warm touches her hand. She blinks, suddenly there, here, aware of Lapis and the storm, and Lapis is taking her left hand in her smaller one, the glint in her dark eyes changing to something amused. The blue gem tugs once, twice, and the third time she steps back into the storm, draging a clumsy Pearl into the wild with her.

***

 

Somewhere in the night, standing on the sand with the waves crashing around them, Pearl finds herself drowning in Lapis's bold embrace, soft warm lips devoring hers, moans lost in the wind, and she finds Earth can still surprise her after all.


End file.
